


Timer: ZERO

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, rip roman, written for the august fic exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: Written for the TS Fic Exchange in August. My prompt was “Logince soul mate AU  - go as wild as you want”





	Timer: ZERO

When he was 3, Roman’s mother sat him down for the first time and told him about the timer on his wrist - on everyone’s wrist. After all, he was fairly inquisitive, and was making continuously wilder theories as to why his mother’s timer was at zero, while his was still steadily counting down.

That was the day that he was first introduced to soulmates.

And ever since that day, Roman had been obsessed. He had many fantasies about his soulmate. After all, the thought of someone made for you was a very romantic idea to Roman, and he had grown up on the classic Disney films, with tales of true love and happily ever afters. He dreamed of their first meeting often, the main subject of his daydreams, where he would sweep his soulmate of her feet and live his happily ever after.

As he grew up, Roman realised many things about himself, but he never tried to hide the timer, like some people he knew. Some people he knew did, wanting the meeting to be a surprise, a chanced event, or even hating the idea of soulmates entirely. Roman wanted to know, wanted to expect it, wanted to make sure that everything was absolutely perfect. Besides, the timer was discrete enough, and he had picked up the habit of fondly running his thumb over the steadily decreasing numbers.

The timer steadily continued to count down, and Roman eventually realised that he would finally, finally meet his soulmate on his twenty-first birthday. A wonderful birthday present from the universe, he told himself, and anyone who would listen when the subject of soulmates came up. And as the days finally, finally approached, the excitement he felt grew and grew and grew.

Then it was there. His twenty-first birthday. The fated day that Roman would meet his one true love.

He awoke with more hope in his heart than he had for a long time.

“I would ask, but if I did, I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Virgil commented dryly when Roman walked out of his room that morning, a grin brighter than the sun on his lips. “Happy birthday. Patton made breakfast for us. He said he’s sorry that he had to leave before you woke up.” He gestured to the stack of pancakes, with syrup and various fruits in bowls, ready to be added to the top as Roman saw fit.

“Today’s the day, Virge!” Roman sat down, the grin still on his lips. “Today’s the day that I finally meet him!” He looked down at the band around his wrist, for once covering the timer. Patton had given it to him to stop Virgil and Roman bickering as much two days ago - Virgil had gotten sick of Roman’s constant rambles about soulmates, and Roman had a feeling Patton felt the same way. “Can I please check how much time I have left?”

“No.” Virgil narrowed his eyes when he saw Roman’s fingers inching towards the wristband. “Eat, get dressed, then get out of here. Logan is coming over, and while I can’t punch you for being a nuisance, he certainly can.” He gave Roman a saccharine smile. “Wouldn’t want your soulmate to see you with a bloody face, would you?”

With a huff, Roman started to eat his breakfast, while Virgil tidied up the place - washing dishes, putting away the ingredients Patton had used. All getting ready for his nerd friend to come over.

Not that Roman had actually met said nerd friend. Last time he asked Virgil, he had given him a dismissive wave and muttered about Logan and a cold home and being “so anti-timer, he makes me look normal.”

Roman went through the usual motions of getting ready, putting on the clothes that made him look the best. A pair of black jeans, a white shirt, and his favourite gold and red jacket. Humming to himself, he grabbed his wallet and his phone, calling a goodbye to Virgil as he stepped out of the apartment.

And right into someone else.

_**B-beep.** _

The sound of the two timers, going off at nearly the same time. His wrist buzzed slightly with the vibration of the sound, and he swore could feel it travelling up through his arm.

His breath caught in his throat. His heart stopped. He froze in his place, gaze finding beautiful brown framed by black and- oh.

_Oh._

First shock, clear those chestnut eyes. Then clarity, understanding made crystal as he stared at Roman. Then something - something indescribable. A mixture of emotions that Roman couldn’t hope to comprehend. Then a startling coldness, a calculating look that chilled Roman to the bone.

“Roman, why are you just standing ther-” Virgil moved to the door, pulling it open. “Oh. Logan. You’re here.”

That seemed to startle Logan out of whatever thoughts he was having, a cool smile on his lips as he turned to Virgil. “Indeed I am. And I’m just met your roommate, it seems.” That calculating gaze was set on Roman once more, a hand extended to him. “Roman, yes? Virgil has told me so much about you.”

A beat. Roman glanced between the two of them. He was unsure how to react to, well, all of this. Slowly, he took Logan’s hand and shook it, once, twice, let go. “Likewise. All good things, I hope?”

“If I said yes, I’d be lying.” Logan smirked, sharing a look with Virgil. Roman had a feeling he knew exactly what the look was for. No doubt the two of them had endlessly laughed at Roman’s dreams of meeting his soulmate.

Virgil rolled his eyes, a fond smile plucking at the edges of his lips. “Well, it’s great that you two met, but don’t you have a soulmate to meet, Roman?” His tone turned pointed, as did his stare.

“I-” Roman’s face felt hot as he glanced at Virgil, then Logan. The timer still seemed to buzz under his skin, the sensations travelling into his fingers, up his arm. “I guess I do.” He muttered, running his fingers through his hair. There was no use keeping it tidy now, he supposed, since his apparent soulmate didn’t even care. “See you later, Virge.” He muttered, not a word to Logan.

“Good luck finding him.” Virgil’s voice was strangely soft, a genuineness usually only found when he was talking to Patton.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four. Further and further away from the man who he was meant to be destined for. 

With every step, Roman could feel his heart breaking, dreams shattering. He wanted to turn around, grab Logan by the shoulders, beg him to say something, tell him this wasn’t some awful nightmare, reassure him that he would love him back. But Roman did not look back.

If his soulmate didn’t want him, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
